leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Komachi, the Guide of the Sanzu River
|date = December 30th, 2012 |health = 80 |attack = 60 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 472 (+96) |mana = 202 (+31) |damage= 55 (+3) |range = 175 |armor = 15 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.63%) |healthregen = 8.5 (+0.815) |manaregen = 4.8 (+0.368) |speed = 335 }} Komachi, the Guide of the Sanzu River is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Every 4th attack causes Komachi to swing her scythe in a circle, dealing physical damage. |description2= Komachi performs a wider circular slash. Komachi recovers health per enemy damaged by this ability, diminished by half for every consecutive enemy. |leveling= 175 |leveling2= 275 |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Komachi creates a magical field at a target area for 3 seconds. Caught enemies are dealt magic damage. In addition, enemies are slowed while inside the field. |leveling= 400 |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Komachi summons a boat, riding and charging it forwards. The boat stops when it collides the first enemy champion it hits, dealing magic damage. If this ability hits an enemy champion, Komachi can cast Soul Games within 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} This can be activated as long as Komachi is within range with an enemy champion. Komachi swaps positions with the enemy champion after 1 second when this ability is activated, while gaining a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage for 5 seconds. |leveling= }} }} Komachi slashes and reaps the enemy's soul, dealing magical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the enemy's current health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= mana |range= 400 }} Notes and Nonsense As a subordinate of 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yamaxanadu_Eiki,_the_Supreme_Judge_of_Paradise| Yamaxanadu Eiki]], Komachi is a reaper, or a shinigami depending on how you term it. However, her job isn't to collect souls of the just-dead people, but as a ferryman to carry them from the real world to Hell. To ferry these souls, the living relatives of the dead must have the courtesy of burning Hell money for the soul to spend on the journey across the Styx river, or the Sanju river in Japanese. With her distance manipulation, the distance of the journey is equal to the total length divided by how much money the soul can offer. Should the money be zero, well, let's just say you are not guaranteed if you can reach your destination... *Passive: A gold passive. Fine, bash on my creativity will ya? I have to base on her theme... *Q: Komachi's bread and butter unless if she's AP. Every 4th attack causes a wide area slash, it's good, but you have to be careful not to push your lane with it. Activating it causes her to slash wider, and sustains for every damaged enemy. *W: Area utility spell, area nuke if you're AP. I'm trying to replicate Scarlet Weather Rhapsody's equivalent into this. It makes people feel like they're running forever, but only moved a few centimeters. Sadly this doesn't stop people from using gap closers to get out of this. *E: Gap closer, or a single-target nuke if you're AP once again. The second part of this skill is what makes Komachi a mini- , except it has a much lower cast range, while not gaining massive defensive bonuses. *R: Simple single-target finisher. Once again, I'm trying to stay true to her original design without actually making her broken. Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Eh? I'd prefer breaks as opposed to fighting."'' ;Attacking *''"Sheesh, so much work to do."'' *''"People these days, they want to die too fast."'' *''"I hate working."'' *''"Stop, you shouldn't commit suicide."'' *''"Phew, just give me a break."'' *''"Do not interrupt my work."'' *''"What kind of ghost will you be when you die?"'' *''"Death doesn't simply kill people."'' *''"I can see your lifespan."'' *''"Doing work, at my pace."'' *''"Trying to kill yourself again?"'' ;Movement *''"Sounds like a good stroll."'' *''"We should just sit back and enjoy the weather."'' *''"All aboard the Titanic!"'' *''"Every lifespan is different. That's why they're always missing something."'' *''"Today's a good day to sit back and relax."'' *''"Breaks increases my work efficiency."'' *''"Checking out the scenery."'' *''"I'm a first class guide."'' *''"Kyan! Lord Eiki? Thank goodness..."'' *''"I would love a more relaxing job."'' *''"Sometimes I sound annoyingly preachy."'' ;Taunt *''"Don't commit suicide, fool."'' *''"No worries, I'm a ferryman, not Death himself."'' *''"If you're really so impatient to die, then I can grant you that wish."'' ;Joke *''"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the Styx. Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream."'' *''"You jump, I watch, summoner. By the way don't forget your fare."'' *''"Die now, and get a 50% discount for our rides to Hell."'' ;Joke when an allied 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yamaxanadu_Eiki,_the_Supreme_Judge_of_Paradise| Yamaxanadu Eiki]] is nearby *''"Lord Eiki, I'm not slacking off, I swear! Kyan!"'' ;When using 20px Flow of the River *''"Heave, ho!"'' *''"Here we go!"'' ;When using 20px Short-Life Expectancy *''"Your life is halved, as you wished."'' Xypherous tried to make Komachi before, as a male distance-manipulation tank with a scythe, but the idea was scrapped before development. Here however, is the actual Komachi herself, as because this is a custom and non-actual, non-profitable concept, I don't have the necessity to make a champion inspired by it, but directly. With her ability to manipulate distances, ferry people, reaping souls and throwing money as weapons, I think I crammed her in a nutshell with her kit. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Higan Retour ~ Riverside View Category:Custom champions